Quidditch Love
by seritha
Summary: Katie loves Oliver but does he love her back?


**Disclaimer: I have to put this and I've done it so many times its kind of annoying. But I don't own it and if you think I do you have some SERIOUS issues.**

"BELL! That was the worst throwing I've _ever_ seen!" Oliver Wood's voice echoed over the quidditch pitch to the fellow players.

Katie whirled around and glared at her Quidditch captain and Keeper. Angelina and Alicia were hovering beside her, wary of the glare she was sending Oliver. Fred and George had stopped hit the beaters and Harry had stopped looking for the snitch.

"Excuse me," she said in a cold voice. "But I believe I just got that past you!" She snapped.

"That doesn't mean it was a good throw. It was completely off."

She glared harder at him and toyed with the Quaffle in her hands. "I'll show you a throw!" She yelled before launching the Quaffle straight at him.

Caught by surprise he had no time to react as the Quaffle hit him square in the chest and knocked him off the broom.

The six other members watched horrified as Oliver slammed into the ground below him. It was a moment of pure shock as they watched him before the silence was broken by one scream.

"OLIVER!" Katie cried as she threw her broom into a steep dive.

This seemed to break the others from their trance as they all took off after her.

"Katie, look out!" Angelina cried as she watched their fellow Chaser head towards the ground at a speed that wouldn't be slowed.

But nothing seemed to phase her. As Katie reached the ground she was off her broom in the blink of an eye and kneeling beside him.

"Oliver. Oliver, can you hear me?" She said as she cradled his head in her lap.

He made no response and fresh tears were brought to her eyes.

"Oliver, come on, wake up," she begged, unaware of her fellow teammates standing beside her.

"We need to get him to the Hospital Wing," Alicia told her as she bent down beside Katie.

"Right," she said quietly.

Fred and George hoisted Oliver up between them, careful not to jostle him.

Together they all made their way towards the Hospital Wing.

"He's going to be fine," Alicia said soothingly to Katie.

"He's been knocked off his broom hundreds of times and he's always better," Angelina added.

"But not by me," she told her quietly.

"He'll be fine, he's pretty resilient," Alicia told her.

The two girls continued to try and reassure Katie all the way up to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked when they finally reached their destination.

"He fell off his broom," George told her.

"Set him on the bed," she instructed.

When the twins had set him down she shooed them to the side as she began working quick spells over him. After a few moments she nodded her head.

"He'll be fine, he just had a nasty fall. One of you will need to wait with him until he wakes so that he can take a potion."

"I'll do it," Katie said immediately as she looked up for the first time since they had picked up Oliver.

"Thank you Miss Bell. The rest of you may go and I'll bring back the potion in a moment," Madam Pomfrey said as she began ushering them away.

Katie pulled up a chair and deposited herself in it. She didn't even acknowledge that the others were leaving the room. Madam Pomfrey left the vial on the table beside her, departing quickly.

She sat, wringing her fingers as she watched Oliver lay unconscious on the bed. After a few moments of silence she could take it no more.

"I'm so sorry," Katie whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "I shouldn't have thrown the Quaffle at you."

"At least you got something right," a weak voice said.

"Oliver!" Katie said relief evident in her voice as she launched to her feet and stood beside him.

"Not so loud Bell," Oliver reprimanded as he placed a hand to his forehead.

"Here, take this," she told him as she handed him the vial.

Oliver groaned but downed the potion nonetheless. "That's still disgusting."

Katie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Feeling better then."

"No thanks to you."

"It's not _my _fault," she snapped irritably.

"No, the Quaffle hit me on its own accord," he drawled.

"If you hadn't been such a pompous jerk then I wouldn't have had to throw it at you."

"Had you thrown it _correctly_ we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It was _fine_, it got past you didn't it?"  
"That's not the point. We run drills for a reason Katherine."

"Don't call me that!" Katie screeched, slightly pleased when he flinched at the sound.

"Why not? It is your name," Oliver taunted.

Katie glared at him, to which he just glared back. The two got into a lock down glaring match, which both seemed intent on winning.

Finally, Katie sighed and dropped her gaze. Oliver sighed too and just kind of gazed off to the side. The room was filled with one of those awkward silences where you want to say something but have no idea what to say.

"Look, you did a good job, I shouldn't have yelled at you," Oliver admitted quietly, making Katie snap her head up to look at him, eyes wide with shock.

"If it was fine then why did you yell at me?" She asked quietly, studying him even though he refused to look at her.

"Because I think you can do better than what you are doing."

"I'm doing as well as I can. It's not my fault that Angelina and Alicia just happen to be better Quidditch players."

"That's not it Katie," he snapped. "You are the _best_ Chaser we have you just don't see that. You can go far and you're just not trying."

"So what, yelling at me is going to get me to try harder?" Katie asked, slightly annoyed at him.

"Yes! You need someone to get you motivated!" Oliver cried as he turned to face her.

"And that's what you are doing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are the best chaser we have, I just said that."

"I mean why you? Why do you have such an interest in if I'll go somewhere or not?"  
"I-I have an interest in all my players," Oliver stuttered as he turned to look down at his hands instead of at her.

"That's not true. I never hear you pushing Fred and George."

"That's because they are going to open a joke shop, not play professional Quidditch."

"What about Harry?"

"He's the best seeker we've ever had, he teaches himself."

"Angelina?"

"She's going to be a mediwitch."

"Alicia?"

"She's going into the Ministry."

"What makes you think I am going to be a Quidditch player?"

"Because you love it to much to never play it again."

Katie watched him, trying to decipher what he was really getting at. He knew her so well too. They had grown up together as kids, always hanging out. He was the one who first taught her how to fly. Still to this day they were friends, maybe not as close as they used to be but friends nonetheless.

Then she also had to remind herself that she distanced him. Especially when she figured out she was in love with him and that he would never return her feelings. She bit her lip, wondering if this was out of affection or just because he was helping out his friend.

"Oliver, why me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked a bit surprised that he actually looked up at her. When he met her eyes he was locked in her gaze. Her green eyes were imploring, confused, and a slight bit hopeful.

"Of all the people you chose to drive it was always me. You always got me to get up for a run with you, to get my work done, and to just, well, everything. You were my brother's friend first, why me? Why not him?"

Oliver wanted to look away, he wanted to avoid this whole discussion. In truth he had been best friends with her brother but when he began talking to Katie he was just drawn to her. His mother joked with him, saying it was because he had found the love of his life. He was seven, so why would he agree to that? Girls were still evil back then.

As time went on he just wanted to hang out with her. It was his secret dream that she would follow him into the Quidditch world, playing with him again, just so he wouldn't lose her.

"Because you were my friend. That's what friends do, they keep each other going," he said quietly. He didn't miss the hurt that flashed across her eyes at this statement but it was gone quickly.

"Fine. I'll see you later then," she told him with a wave as she exited the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"What's up?" Alicia asked as she dropped down on Katie's left side.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked Alicia, not looking up from her book.

"You know what we are talking about," Angelina told her as she dropped down on Katie's right side.

"Just leave it alone."

"Why? It's killing you Katie," Alicia said gently as she wrapped her arm around her friend.

"What does it matter? He's never going to see me as anything other than a best friend," Katie whispered.

"Then he's not worth it," Angelina added. "You can do with a man who is going to love you."

"It's not that easy," Katie told them. "I've loved him since we were kids and it only gets worse with each passing day. How can I change that? I don't want anyone else except _him_."

"Then go get him," Alicia said.

"I can't."

"You mean you're too scared. How would you like to finish out this year, his _last_ year never knowing the truth? Always wondering what would have happened had you said something to him? Is that how you want to live?"

"No."

"Then do something. Do something _now_ not later."

"But-"

"No buts, it's now or never."

Katie smiled slightly at her two friends. "Thank you."

"That's what we are here for," Angelina told her grinning brightly.

* * *

Katie headed down towards the Quidditch pitch. The sun was slowly descending and she was aching to get out into the fresh night air. Oliver had skipped dinner, claiming he wasn't hungry, so she had no idea where he was.

All day she had been trying to talk to him but he always seemed to be avoiding her, like he knew. It had been ages since they had fought, that was the only time he ever avoided her. She supposed this last talk had left him uneasy, why? She had no idea.

Now as she made her way to the pitch she saw a figure racing. A soft smile stretched across her face as she realized that it was Oliver who was flying around the pitch. Quidditch was never far from his mind.

Instead of calling out to him, she took a seat, and watched him fly. He was always so peaceful, so calm when he was on a broom. That's why they both had loved flying so much. It was their escape, their freedom, something they both understood and loved with a passion.

She was willing to go into professional Quidditch. Oliver had been right, she loved flying to much to ever give it up for some desk job. No, she would take to the skies and show the world what she was made of. That and because Oliver would be there as well. It was just more time that she could be at his side.

How could she ever lose him? After everything they'd been through, after all they had accomplished together.

He was her best friend and she loved him more than she loved anyone else. But that's what made it so hard for her too. That she was so afraid of losing his friendship over something like this. She would still be at school and he would be off playing Quidditch. He could easily move on without her being there.

That would make it even more worse if he did.

Then again could she really live with all the wondering? Wishing she had gotten her head together and talked to him? She knew she could never live with that. She had to try.

Oliver started his decent from the sky, having worn himself out. He spotted Katie sitting in the stands and smiled slightly. He had been too busy all week to talk to her.

"Hey Bell," he hollered.

Katie jumped, startled out of her thoughts. "Hey," she called back to him.

Oliver made his way to her, flopping down right beside her. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not too long. Just enjoying the day."

He grinned. "Surprised you didn't come join me. It would have been nice to have company."

"You looked to be enjoying yourself well enough that I didn't want to intrude," Katie replied with a half smile.

"You're always welcome to join me. Sorry though, about the other day."

Katie looked at him, shock written clearly on her face.

"What?"'

"You, you never apologize," Katie replied softly.

Oliver couldn't fight the blush that rose on his cheeks. She was right, he never did but this was Katie he was talking about. He couldn't let her stay mad at him, it was already bad enough that they'd hardly talked at all since their conversation in the Hospital Wing.

"I was hard on you and I shouldn't have been. So please just take the apology and spare me."

Katie couldn't help the smug grin that came on her face. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you get away with apologizing and _not_ making a huge deal out of it?"

"A very good one."

"Then sorry to say that I'm not."

Oliver groaned and leaned back, resting against the bleachers behind them. He brushed some of the sweat from his forehead. "I should have known better."

"You should have," she replied as she too leaned back.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence.

"This is my last year," Oliver said quietly.

"Yes, it is," was her reply. Her head turned the other direction and Oliver could have sworn he saw sadness and tears in her eyes.

"Katie," he said gently as he leaned forward more.

She didn't respond except only to turn further away from him. Oliver reached up, turning her head to face him but her eyes refused to meet his gaze. He was a bit shocked to see the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, worry clear in his voice.

"I-It's n-nothing," she replied, cursing herself for her voice shaking.

"You can tell me, you can always tell me what's wrong."

"Not this time."

Katie moved to stand up but Oliver pulled her back down, only this time in his lap. His arms wrapped securely around her. Katie fought and lost. All the years of Quidditch and working out in general had made him quite fit and Katie was no match for him.

Grumbling her annoyance she settled, hoping he would ease up so she could leave. Instead it had the opposite effect, he only increased his hold. He set his head on her shoulder.

"Talk."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"I'm not letting you go unless you tell me."

Katie still refused. She could feel the tears building, not only from her frustration but because of him.

How can she say that she hated that he was going because she wouldn't be able to see him anymore? Or that she loved him so much that she couldn't possibly live without him?

It was all too complicated for her tastes but she had nothing she could seriously tell him.

He sighed and pressed his forehead against her neck.

"You've been so distant all year," he told her quietly. Katie sighed. "Why? I've been so worried. That I've done something wrong, to make you mad at me."

"You've not done anything."

He lifted his head, holding her as close as possible. Katie could tell he needed her and she placed her hands over his. His breath tickled her neck and she couldn't turn to face him. Because she knew that if she did she'd end up crying.

Neither of them said anything. They had no idea what they could possibly say to start with. Katie was dying to tell him everything but her fear was beating out her courage.

Oliver didn't really mind that he could hardly feel his legs now, he didn't want to let go of her. He couldn't let go of her. He was afraid that she'd just up and leave. She still hadn't told him why she'd been so distant. But she was here, with him, and that's all that counted at the moment.

Angelina and Alicia had gone on a search to find their missing chaser. They were a bit surprised to find her and Oliver, together at least. The two smiled and turned to head back to the castle.

"Katie," Oliver said quietly.

"Hmm?" Katie asked, her eyes were shut and she was close to falling asleep. She could feel him turn his head so his lips brushed her ear.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "I always have and I always will."

She shot up quickly, startled by his declaration. Katie turned to look at him, meeting his eyes. She could see fear, worry, and doubt in his face. She opened her mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come forward.

Oliver lifted his hand, resting it on her cheek. "You're not imagining it. I meant what I said," he whispered to her.

Katie could feel the tears burning her eyes and she did the only thing she could think of doing. She leaned forward and kissed him. Oliver immediately wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.

"I love you so much," Katie whispered when they finally pulled apart. "I wanted to say something so much but I just didn't know how."

"I know what you mean," Oliver told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner."

Katie laughed as she rested her forehead against his. "It's alright if you didn't because it would have happened eventually."

Oliver just smiled.

"Finally, we thought you'd never get up the guts to tell her," Fred announced loudly.

"Bout time too!" George added in.

"Our fearless captain isn't as fearless as we thought," Angelina added.

"Alright you three, leave them alone," Alicia announced loudly.

"Thank you," Katie called to her. "Come on," Katie said as she got to her feet, pulling him up with her.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

"To be _alone_," Katie said loudly, mainly for the other four to hear.

Smiling, Oliver let her lead the way.

* * *

**A/N: It took me MONTHS to get this done! I mean it was so annoying to get this thing written because it just DIDN'T want to be done! I had such a hard time with it. But I did manage it. Hopefully it is as good as any of my others. **

**But I just LOVE the katie/oliver pairing and I've been wanting to write one for AGES. So here it is. Don't hurt me if it's horribly bad. I'n cheesy sometimes but I have to say its not too bad. **

**I don't have ne thing to say. So thanks for reading, drop a review when you get the chance.**

**Seritha**


End file.
